In Another Life
by BellsNGems
Summary: The trio are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Cho decides she wants Harry back and is willing to do anything. Draco and her conspire w/each other to do some sabotaging because Draco wants a bushy-haired witch to himself, and not for Harry to keep.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story...well, not really new :P I wrote this back in 2005, but started re writing the crap I used to write. :P Obviously that was before HBP came out, so I'm sorry it's not compatible to the 6th or 7th book. This is fan fiction after all :) This one is also up under my old pen name, but no worries I will delete those other ones as soon as I can.

**X X X **

Chapter 1: The First Incident

_She is so beautiful…_Picking up her book gracefully of the floor…Placing it in her bag. Harry looked at her for a long second and then hoisted his own bag over his shoulder; they were on their way to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Hermione lets go," Ron started. "We're going to be the last ones for Hagrid's class," he said irritably.

"Sorry, Ron, I just couldn't find my book for it," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, well, must be hard to keep track of a billion books," Ron muttered, but only so Harry could hear. "Not that I would know." He smirked at Harry.

They said nothing else and walked along the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. The day was as cheery as any January day could be; cloudy white, the sun hid beyond all the clouds, unseen by the students.

"Gather 'round an' quiet down now," Hagrid started once all the students had congregated near the wilted pumpkin patch. "I know yeh've seen these last year, o'ny today we'll be goin' a bit further with 'em. We'll be startin' a review unit this term. Now take a bowtruckle from these crates here. I got enough fer one to three of yeh." Hagrid looked around happily, as if he could not give the students a greater treat on such a gloomy day.

After they greeted Hagrid, Ron got the nearest bowtruckle he spotted and picked it up rather carelessly. He began crushing it in his large hands, trying to tame it because it kept trashing its thin, sharp limbs.

"Ron, stop squeezing it!" Hermione squealed, looking at the bowtruckle in between Ron's hands. Ron gave the bowtruckle to Harry who didn't exactly want it. They always seemed to manage to get the angriest creature in this class. The bowtruckle had long needle like, albeit fragile arms and legs.

Half an hour later they were doing what Professor Hagrid had instructed them to; they were to use their books if it helped them, and what they had learned the year before, which made Harry very glad to be partnered with Hermione, and thought that Ron would most likely be thinking along the same lines. Hagrid set them to examine the bowtruckles. This task, he said, would be useful so they would know how to deal with them if they needed to in the future.

"I _still _can't believe that that oaf is still here teaching us," Malfoy's voice came to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They turned their heads back to see that Malfoy and his two cronies were not far from them.

Harry's face contorted with anger. After Sirius' death and lashing out at Dumbledore last June and learning everything about the prophecy, he still wasn't quite the same. It was a lot to take in for him and since then he lived life one day at a time, trying very hard to control all his inner demons on a day-to-day basis.

"I thought that with Umbridge here he'd be long gone," Malfoy was saying derisively. "But that hag went and got herself kicked out of here, too."

"Harry don't pay attention to him, just ignore them," said Hermione putting a hand on his shoulder in a placating gesture. Harry wished she would of kept talking so he could focus on something else rather than Malfoy's cold voice. He was just making him so _angry_, but Harry told himself to try to get a grip on who he was.

He wasn't really seeing the things around him. Hermione could tell by his gaze. Sometimes things like this happened, that's why Hermione was positive that Harry wasn't back to normal, although she didn't know the extent of it; Harry had yet not told his friends about being the Chosen One. Harry didn't notice he was now nearly crushing the bowtruckle in his hands.

"Hey, Ron, yeh ain't doin' nothin' come an' help me with these," Hagrid asked brightly pointing to a box. Ron looked at Hermione who was still trying to soothe Harry. His mouth puckered in a rueful way and went to help Hagrid.

"My father is trying out a few different tactics to get him kicked out along with other useless lumps—"

Harry's blood was boiling; he knew that Malfoy was talking about Lupin, who'd accepted his new teaching post in spite of protesting parents because he thought it would help give Harry a smoother transition from a life with Sirius to one without him, his death being just the year before.

"Harry, please, careful with the bowtruckle," Hermione's voice cut through both Malfoy's voice and Harry's thoughts. Harry tried to stop his hands from shaking with the anger he felt.

Hermione was examining one of the bowtruckles fingers carefully trying to detect whether it was broken.

"You know how my Father is really good friends with the Minister." Harry could hear the smugness in Malfoy's tone. "He says that the Minister himself will most likely be interfering into Hogwarts matters any day now. He wont be leaving it to another incompetent idiot like that Umbridge woman—"

"Harry, please! Concentrate—"

"Bet you anything this oaf's the first to get the sack—"

"Harry you're squeezing it. Stop it!"

The bowtruckle's long fingers ripped Hermione's robe at the bottom of the sleeve and cut her fingers deeply. "Ow!" she gasped. Her fingers were bleeding freely down to the tips and blood was drooping on the grass.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" said Harry fully alarmed now after seeing the damaged he had caused.

"It's fine." She knelt by her bag and tried to pull out a Gryffindor colored handkerchief with her good hand. "Here, your hand is bleeding, too." Harry brought his hand closer for a quick inspection and Hermione seized the opportunity and put the square cloth in his hand. Harry wasn't aware of taking the handkerchief from her; he was too stunned by what he had done and the calmness in which she handled herself with. All he could do was look at her as she covered her injury with the torn piece of fabric from her sleeve.

He shook his head slightly trying to get back his thought process. "No. You're hurt worse than I am, Hermione." But the handkerchief was already ruined by Harry's use of it.

"Here, Granger, you can have mine." Malfoy was handing her a very clean and white handkerchief that was outlined in Slytherin green. On a corner there were his initials stitched in cursive, the bottom of the letters outlined with a slithering snake. Hermione was about to take it, but something told her clearly that it wasn't like her to do so. She knew perfectly well that Harry and Ron would be angry if she did. Besides she definitely didn't trust anything Malfoy would give her, or any other Slytherin for that matter.

"But then you might want to take yours back since it's covered with _his _half blood. That can only be an improvement to your dirty blood—"

Hermione blinked, taking in what he had said and glared at him hard.

Harry's fists were clenched and he automatically stepped in front of Hermione. He was very angry; it had been building up all class period. He knew he couldn't pick a fight with Malfoy though, not in Hagrid's class. He had to get a grip on himself.

Sensing trouble she looked around to see where Hagrid had gone. Her eyes found him across the clearing too far away for them to hear anything; Ron was still helping him stack up crates with various unknowns in them.

"Malfoy, get out of here!" demanded Hermione, stepping in front of Harry. She was well aware of what could happen. "I don't need anything from you. Just leave!" she hissed. She stood tall; she was quite petite, but not when she was angry. Her stare would make a lesser man squirm under it, but Malfoy was not fussed. He liked the mudblood when she showed her temperamental side. Her mood swings made her unpredictable, which was funny, since in a sense she was the most predictable type of nerd; she was a book-loving, know-it-all. But Malfoy found out three years ago that if you were reason for her wrath, you might just get smacked squarely in the jaw. Her stare might make you take a lynching instead, but still, she wouldn't _dare_ try and touch him this time. When she hit him that night three years ago she had made him furious. Could he feel so incredibly incensed unless he felt something for her? He hated her, he realized. That was the night he had stopped thinking about her as a bushy-haired, geeky sidekick. He knew someday he would get back at her, and he liked to think he had been systematically working at it for the past three years.

Malfoy's silver hair fell into his matching pale eyes as he looked down at her. She was a good head shorter. His furtive face turned into an evil little smile that made Hermione shiver with an odd sense of fear, almost paralyzing her. He did nothing more and just walked away.

"Hermione let me take you to Madam Pomfrey so she can fix your hand," said Harry, scratching the back of his head and cutting into her thoughts. He felt guilty for not being able to control his anger. Again.

"Don't worry, Harry," she said, appeased. "I'll go now after I tell Hagrid. The bell will ring in a few minutes anyway. I'm sure Pomfrey can sort this out quickly," she said cradling her hand closer to her chest. "I'll meet you back in the common room." Harry watched her go up the grounds to the entrance of the castle. He had unconsciously always watched her leave his sight safely before returning to whatever he was doing.

Hermione was down the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing when she heard the distant bell go off. She went inside and Madam Pomfrey was there.

"Miss Granger, what's that in your hand?" Hermione held out her hand and shrugged.

"Bowtruckles," she answered. Madam Pomfrey nodded, understanding and motioned for her to sit on the bed the older woman had just finished making.

She began unwrapping the soaked fabric of Hermione's robe from her hand. "This is a nasty cut," she tsk-tskd in disapproval. "I'll be right back," she said briskly and walked away to gather bandages and a disinfectant to heal Hermione's hand.

"Oh, Hagrid," she said shaking her head, muttering angrily to herself. She poured some strong smelling green liquid on a patch of white cloth and started dabbing at Hermione's deeper cuts. The younger girl looked down at her bloody hand and then looked back up when she heard someone sniffing.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey asked the intruder.

"Mam, I hurt my finger," said the pretty but pug-faced Pansy Parkinson in her stupid girly, baby voice. Hermione was annoyed to see Malfoy accompanied her. She just didn't really want to see him right now; after all it was _his_ fault she was in this hurting predicament.

Hermione looked back down to her cradled arm. Malfoy's eyes wandered to her bleeding hand before settling on what he could see of her face, which was half hidden behind a few locks of her soft chestnut curls.

Madam Pomfrey sighed in an annoyed sort of way. "Excuse me, Miss Granger. Just hold this to your hand." Hermione nodded and held the wet cloth to her injury.

"Now, Parkinson, let me see your finger..."

Malfoy kept watching. Hermione could feel someone's gaze on her, and although she suspected it would be his gaze she would meet she still looked up. And although it was also predictable that he would be looking at her with great coldness, she was still a bit startled by it. His grey eyes bore into her brown ones and she looked back down quickly. Slow moments went by and she could still feel his gaze on her and it made her shiver.

"Parkinson, this is nothing," said Madam Pomfrey dismissively.

"But Mam, it hurts a _lot_. It was those stupid bowtruckles in Hagrid's class. _Look_ at it, it's huge." Indeed Pansy was an idiot. The 'huge cut' was nothing but a tiny speck, like the prick of a needle or safety pin at the tip of a finger.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head impatiently. "Then you'll have to wait until I'm done with Miss Granger." She walked away from them intending to finish helping Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey it really hurts. I'll bleed to death before you're done with _her_." Her bottom lip trembled dramatically. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and left to heal Hermione first anyway. Malfoy had to admit Pansy was very stupid. He even wondered himself why he was even there, but then he looked at the reason across on the other bed.

Something made him want to keep looking at her. He didn't really know why. He loathed her. He was superior to her. His father always said scum like her didn't deserve to live or even breathe the same air he did.

When Pomfrey finished healing Hermione's hand she gave her a polite 'thank you' before leaving. She didn't even look at Malfoy, she only thought about the Transfiguration homework she had to finish the conclusion of. It was due in a few days and she really needed to buckle down and get serious about it.

Obviously Pansy's finger had stopped bleeding long before Madam Pomfrey had finished with Hermione, so Malfoy and the pug face left the wing seconds after.

Malfoy could just make out her form turning a corner, walking out of his sight. Something made him want to follow her but he resisted thinking he was being very stupid for letting his mind wander off on nothing but the most useless of thoughts.

X X X

Give it a shot, it's only the beginning after all :) Please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

He watched the fire flicker in the evening glow.

_What am I supposed to do?_

The question haunts him all the time.

_When will this torture be over?_

He never meant for this to happen...

_It isn't love_, he told himself over and over. He tried to at least.

It was late; well over midnight.

He's _not _in love...

Harry sat in the comfortable armchair, thinking of what to do. He didn't want to dwell on hurtful thoughts about the person he loved. Instead his mind somehow drove him to think of Cho.

Earlier she had given him one of her mysterious smiles. Actually they were more devious looking, than mysterious. He didn't get it. They hadn't ended on good terms. Why was she all keen to smile at him every chance she got. He felt, every time he saw her like that, that it looked like she was planning something. _Oh, bugger it all_. He was being stupid. If he should dwell on Cho, perhaps he should think about how much he used to fancy her. Regain some of those feelings back.

This night seemed to carry on forever. The common room was completely empty. Ron was the last to leave, except for himself. Hermione had decided to go to bed early.

He wished he hadn't been so aggressive with the bowtruckle. It hurt her. Harry thought of Hermione, and again he told himself he wasn't in love. Perhaps infatuated...but no that wasn't it; it seemed so shallow. He wished he didn't have these feelings, that he could just rid himself of them as easily as a change of clothes. He felt the world wanted more from him. More than he could give...or stand. Hermione deserved better than someone who would in the end murder or be murdered.

Perhaps Ron would suffice...No he couldn't stand the touch of an other man on her silky skin, even if it was Ron. Even if it was someone that would keep her close to him. No, not even Ron. He would kill for her...anything and anyone...

* * *

"Listen you want that _bookworm_," she said, her voice sounded disgusted at the last word. He sneered at her, his arms folded casually as he listened to what she was saying. "...And I want Harry back. We're in the same shoes. Why don't we get together and do something about it. I'll put the plan to work. Come on you want her; I don't know why or _who _would take her, especially you, but either way we need to solve this now." He was about to open his mouth, but she pressed on. "Don't deny that you don't like her. How can you like her? She's as ugly as a troll. I'm surprised she hasn't dropped dead from just looking in the mirror."

He had to object to that statement. "Shut up, Chang. You know that Potter likes her, and it makes you burn with jealousy," he said casually leaning on the wall, his arms still folded. She looked like she had been slapped, even if she recovered quickly. She could definitely get to him, but of course he wasn't going to let her know how much her words angered him.

"Well I can tell you burst with jealousy too, the way you look at Harry or Ron when they walk in with her at breakfast. You grow even more pale, but inside you're burning with rage. I know you, Draco....Harry loves her, I know that, and they'll most likely start dating very soon, unless we do something about it."

It took those few words to convince him to conspire with Cho against Harry and Hermione. Draco remembered how it felt to look at Hermione in the company of Potter and Weasley. Cho was right, in this case, he did feel a horrible burst of jealousy every time he saw her with them. Hermione just had to be his. No matter the cost.

Cho quickly spoke her plan out loud and Draco had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Harry was still sitting in the armchair and also conspiring with himself. He needed to forget about Hermione. He gazed at the burning fire, hoping, _wishing _that Sirius would come out and talk to him. Tell him that loving Hermione—his best friend—was wrong. But that would never happen again...

This was completely impossible. He just couldn't forget his love for her. It would eat him from the inside if he didn't do something about it. He could either slowly kill himself internally by not telling her how he felt..._or_...He could just tell her, that he loved her....

This really was impossible!

At least he was starting to think so. His emotions stirred in a giant swirling mess. What was he supposed to do? He didn't like the idea of being alone. He didn't like the idea of finding someone new. This was impossible. He couldn't just go up to her and say 'Hey, I like you.' He would burn with embarrassment. Not to mention it would probably destroy their friendship, or at the very least make it extremely awkward because she most likely didn't feel the same way.

He started to remember what had happened between them last year. He thought of when Grawp almost smashed Hermione, and he, Harry, had saved her, both times; when they met Grawp and when the centaurs came. He didn't even think of his actions, he just had to save her. Then he remembered that she was the only one who stood up to Umbridge, when the hag was going to do the Cruciatus on him. The office was full of his friends and yet it was only his beloved Hermione who stood up for him. He loved his friends no matter what, but Hermione's obvious loyalty for him only made him love her more. And when they were in the Department of Mysteries, when the Death Eaters showed up and they smashed the shelves, he forgot of everyone else, including the fact that Ginny was right behind him. He forgot everything and everyone else, and just instinctively pulled Hermione forward from her robes with him so she wouldn't get hurt.

He came out of his reverie when he realized he wasn't alone; and seeing who came down the stairs, he started to wish he was. It was the one person that caused his great heartache.

"Why are you still down here?" Harry could not help it, his head snapped to her sight. She was there, standing with her curls cascading down the sides of her face. Her petite frame in dark red pajama bottoms and a thin, long sleeve white t-shirt.

"Er...I just...I wasn't tired," he said, hastily turning his gaze back to the fire. She made to sit on the couch next to his armchair.

"Are you alright? You do look tired. You should go to bed." Her eyes were narrow with concern for him.

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." He found that he didn't know what to say. Her presence made it hard for him, especially because of everything he had been thinking prior to her intrusion.

She nodded at him, seeming to understand, and gazed at the fire. Harry watched her for a few seconds before talking. "Why are you down here?"

"I wasn't tired either." Her smile was a little knowing.

He felt reckless, by seeing her sitting there, hearing her voice. He had to do something. He got up and sat by her on the couch. Hermione looked up at him questioningly. He noticed how the fire made her cheeks appear flush, giving her a pretty glow.

"Er...Hermione...I want to tell you something." He knew at once that this would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do; never before had he had to completely reveal his heart to one single person. Never had he been in this position where said person could make or break him. Is this how horrible it felt? To leave your absolute everything in the hands of another, and you having no clue as to whether they would destroy you, or make you the happiest bloke in the entire universe...?

He had no clue how to say it, where to begin. _I can't do this_, he thought to himself. He felt itchy, almost breathless. _But I have to, I have to_.

"Er Hermione, I don't know how you feel about me, but if I don't tell you how I feel, I think it's going to rip me apart." Hermione was quickly alarmed by this. He seemed to be breathing too hard. His gaze moved from her eyes, unable to hold them for too long, to her hands on her lap. "I know very well this may wreck our friendship, but I need..." He seemed quite unsure of what to say, even if his voice was firm. He swallowed a lump beating against his Adam's Apple. "To tell you that...I think I...love you," he finished lamely, all the while still staring at her twirling fingers.

Hermione had no idea how to react to his comment. The silence was deafening, and Harry couldn't take it, it was killing him. She was looking at him unsure of what to do or say.

"Er...Harry, I didn't know...I mean I, Harry?" She looked at him weakly.

"Hermione, if you don't fancy me...it's fine. I don't hold it against you or anything." His voice showed obvious disappointment at Hermione's answer.

"No, I mean. I had no idea that you felt like that. At all. Harry I like you too, but—"

Harry's spirits soared a great deal when she uttered her last sentence. He didn't even wait for her to finish, afraid she would say something to negate it. "Hermione, please give me a chance, I promise that I'll be the best boyfriend—"

"No, Harry let me finish...I like you, but...well I'm still with Viktor, remember."

_Oh yeah_. _Smooth, Potter, real smooth_.... _How _could he have forgotten!...Harry's spirits deflated instantly, replaced by chilly insides. Hermione took notice.

"But I like you, Harry. You've been my best friend for years. I'm willing to give it a chance. I'll write to Viktor first thing tomorrow, okay?" Hermione's words were soothing and comforting to him. He merely nodded. Hermione liked him, but that was it, she just _liked_ him..._He_ had just said he _loved _her.

Hermione didn't love him, but perhaps she could learn to do so. Of that he was sure. "We should go to bed," she said. Harry felt hopeful when she gave him a slight peck on the cheek before she left.

Harry turned to the fire once more, leaning his right hand on the top ledge, and pondered everything she had said. _Not_ _too bad_. Sure he almost died from embarrassment, but it could of been worse; she could of said she didn't like him at all. _But she likes me..._

**_* * *_**

**Just a little scene :) Plenty of twists to come. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke happier than he had in a long time, even if he hadn't slept very much. "What are you so happy about?" asked a confused Ron, who didn't understand why anyone would be this happy waking up at 6:30 a.m.

"Ron...yesterday I confessed my love to Hermione." Harry waited for Ron's reaction.

"_And_? …What did she say..." Harry noticed that Ron answered rather warily.

"She said she likes me, and I asked her to give me a chance and she said yes..._I can't believe it_..." Harry thought about Hermione for a second before adding, "she said she's going to ditch Krum first thing today." He could hear the obvious relish in his voice as he savored the last words.

She was his girlfriend now...

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing," Ron said slowly, not looking at Harry as he fumbled around for his books.

"What do you mean?"

"That if it doesn't work out," he stopped to sigh and tried to think carefully before continuing. "That I don't want to have to choose sides, because you are both my best friends. That I'm not going to like it, and neither will the both of you, if you end up breaking up on bad terms."

"It's not going to be like that, don't spoil it..." said Harry turning away from Ron and going towards the door.

"Look, all I'm saying is that something like this is risky. Have you forgotten she's _our _best friend…? I just don't want it to be awkward if something happens… You don't know if it's worth it," Ron said quietly as he joined Harry at the door. Harry refused to acknowledge any of Ron's fears as they descended the stairs of the boy's tower.

Harry instantly forgot the sourness he felt towards Ron as Hermione came into view. She sat on a desk by the fire. Harry smiled brightly at her as he came closer; she didn't smile too cheerfully, she just gave him a small grin before saying, "I'm writing to Viktor..." She said it quietly, not looking at him but down at the letter.

Harry's smile vanished. He didn't really want to present while she was writing the break up letter, but at least she was going to get rid of Krum. "Okay...er...I'll just go down to breakfast with Ron, and you can come join us when you're done." Hermione nodded then reread her letter.

_Viktor,_

_I know you won your last game in Austria, I read about it in the _Daily Prophet

_you played great. They talked a lot about you; you seem to be getting along fine._

_It's hard to keep up with a long distance relationship. I don't ever get to_

_see you; I only saw you during the summer after fourth year and fifth year._

_That's not very much. I, like you I'm sure, think it better to have someone near._

_Unfortunately you are not. Perhaps you could find someone who's around you, I know it's_

_difficult since you travel a lot, but you are never here with me. I'm sorry Viktor, but it's_

_been too long for us to keep on going this way._

_I hope you stay well, healthy, and most of all I hope you find someone you love._

_And that they love you back as much as you deserve. You are a great man._

—_Hermione_

When she finished Hermione cried a single tear for her first relationship. Viktor had been sweet which is what any fourteen-year-old girl would have wanted for her first boyfriend.

She had to do it, she had Harry now, and he was a great man. He loved her. As she stood in the cold Owlery her last thought was that she hoped that Viktor and her could still be friends.

*** * ***

The first day went by almost normal. Hermione told Harry that she had sent the letter. They were out sitting in a secluded area of the courtyard. Hermione had been kissed once before by Viktor, and when Harry kissed her for the first time, she had forgotten how sweet it was. He tenderly reminded her as he held her close to him.

The day went on without too much interest, except it was so sweet that Harry was being absolutely nice to her; not even Viktor treated her with so much care.

Next morning Hermione waited for Harry and Ron in the common room before going down to breakfast. It was Friday and the sixth years could sleep in longer than usual so she read her Potions book while she waited. When they came down the stairs Harry and Ron made their way toward her. She smiled warmly at Harry and they walked out of the common room holding hands.

*** * ***

Draco and Cho had gotten together the day before to finalize their plan in the library because Cho kept insisting that Harry and Hermione would begin to date in "any bloody second." Draco had rolled his eyes at her paranoia. But then Draco saw _his_ Hermione walking in the Great Hall with Potter; they were holding hands, meaning that they had in fact started dating. Draco felt the bittersweet feeling of bursting jealousy; he could _not stand _his beautiful Hermione being touched by the forsaken idiot who doesn't die.

He spilled pumpkin juice on his robes. Nostrils flaring he turned to Cho to see if she was looking; Draco saw her glaring her eyes out, her cheeks were red and her nostrils were flaring slightly, while her lips were a thin pink line. Draco immediately got up, ignoring the pug-face Pansy's squeaking voice and the two stupid gorillas that were making protesting sounds with their stuffed mouths. He quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Cho did the same and ran the rest of the way to reach him once he had gotten down the hallway. When Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Cho coming after him he started to run.

"Draco wait up!" she yelled at his back. His strides were long and he was hard to catch up to. He went down two flights of stairs, then abruptly turned a corner and ran into a dark corridor in the dungeons.

"Finally!" said Cho, slightly heaving as she came to a stop next to him.

"Did you see that!" he growled at her.

"Of course I saw that! What have I been telling you?" she said indignantly. Draco knew that she had been telling him all along, but never thought that Hermione would _actually _go out with Potter. His Hermione, no way. She was too smart, too beautiful, and brilliant to be with someone as worthless as Potter, and he didn't even want to think of Weasley. He was so poor; Draco would have AK'd him if he even dared to think he was good enough for Hermione.

He was so angry that he took Cho by the shoulders and shook her. "Then do something about it _right now_! You said your plan would work without fault. Do it already!" He glared down at her. Hermione had to be with him _now_! It was eating him alive, knowing that she was with Potter, probably laughing and glowing like she always did when she got a good grade. _She needs to be mine, and mine alone! _Her face popped in his mind that he let go of Cho and hit his knuckles violently on the stonewall. Cho stared at him, her eyes wide. Pain shot through his hand but he ignored it. He took no notice that it was bleeding.

"You want her that bad," she said quietly. Draco turned to her and glared.

"Listen, leave me alone. Just do your part and I'll do mine."

"Fine. Lets clear it up now, and we'll put it in action tomorrow; it's Saturday and it will be perfect."

"Fine." He didn't want to wait until tomorrow. He wished he could go into the Great Hall and yank Hermione from Potter and bring her with him before they got any closer. "I don't want her with him another second."

"Well, Draco, you, like me, will have to wait until tomorrow..." said Cho, then she paused for a few seconds before going on. "I think we're going to have to need more time; we need all the timing to be correct for this to work."

"What! You can't be serious. I thought you wanted Potter." He stared incredulously down at her. He wasn't going to waste any more time!

"I do! But think about it, there is not a lot we can do if it fails. We have to do _everything _at the right time, or else things can go straight to the bottom." Her tone was clear and firm.

"Alright…How are we going to do this?"

"Okay, tomorrow you have to be in the library all day. She most likely has some sort of pattern for the weekend; it's most likely when she does most of her homework. She's always studying or has her nose in some boring book. She's as predictable as Binns is in his way of talking. I will do the same with Harry. I'll talk to him and discretely find out what he's doing and when. You should do the same...Do yourself a favor and don't be mean to her all the time. It most likely will get her to fall for you faster, though that alone might take you years, if she _ever _even looks at you in a different way, I mean you _are_ always insulting her."

Cho is such a bitch. "Listen up closely, Chang, if we are going to do this, you are _not _allowed to insult Hermione, _ever_. Is that clear?" Draco was beginning to grow tired of the way Cho would never shut up about Hermione, and why she hates her. _Jealous bitch._

"Whatever, we have more important things do discuss."

"I _said_, is that clear?" Draco said through clenched teeth. "If you do it again, I'm going to find a way to make her mine on my own…and I won't mind killing Potter on the way, I don't need you."

"Fine! I won't do it anymore, just---lets finish formatting the plan already." Draco nodded. "Good, so you'll do what I say," she continued. "And I'll do the same. We have to follow them and find out as much as we can. Follow Hermione around and see what her schedule is and when she goes to the library. In general, learn what she does all the time by heart...I'll do the same with Harry."

"Okay, I need to get to class---I've got Charms now."

*** * ***

Hermione and Harry would have no idea they were going to be followed around. Unbeknownst to the smiling couple a plan was being conspired to break them apart as they walked to Transfiguration.

***********

REVIEW!


End file.
